At last I realize
by DragonEyedAngel
Summary: Duo is searching for the answers to everyones cries but no answers appear before him and he is left to suffer.
1. The Unknown

At last I realize I look at Heero who is staring at the children in the park and I see in his eyes, eyes that are so full of emotion it's scary. So many emotions making each faint and hard to see but he is clearly sad and tears can be seen welling up in those beautiful cobalt eyes. I reach and touch his shoulder but he doesn't respond and continues to ignore me. "Heero. What's wrong? Why are you crying and why are you so sad? I'm your best friend you can tell me. Come on Heero tell me godamn it! Was it something to do with the mission? We made it out more or less alive shouldn't it count for enough? Your life is more important the bloody missions so you shouldn't worry about retreating! We didn't know there would be backup troops Heero...tell me please? What's wrong with you!?," I say holding back tears as Heeros eyes become even more red and tears start spilling onto the Perfect Soldiers cheeks. "I'll go then. Tell me later maybe. See ya," I say and stomp off pissed that Heero could be so cold and ignore my attempt at helping him. He looks just like Trowa and Quatre, so sad and tears filling their eyes. I can't help but think that something happened and they won't tell me. But what could be so bad that no would tell me about? It's either too sad to tell or about someone I or something I love and they don't want me to worry. I turn to Fei's house in hopes that he will tell me what's going on. It isn't a very far walk to his house but long enough to let me think about what Heero, Trowa and Quatre were so sad about and hopefully Fei would be able to help to me if I can't figure it out by then. I wrack my brain for answers but nothing recent comes to mind. Except maybe that I broke up with Hilde because I love someone else. Maybe something happened to her and they don't want to tell me about it. No, they would tell me about it if it had something to Hilde. I may not love her but I still care about her as a close friend and why would they keep it from me anyways? It must be something else, come on Duo! Think! What would make Heero, Trowa and Quatre cry like that? I walk past a little girl about 9 sitting by herself in Fei's neighborhood. She too looked sad. It was strange though that she was sitting by herself when there were dozens of other children outside. If I wasn't going to Fei's place I would stop and comfort her but right now I need comfort more than she does. I kept walking to till I made it to Fei's house and I found the door wide open. I walked in wondering why the door was open and started up the stairs to look for Fei. I looked into his bedroom and couldn't find and then I heard a noise, I started to follow it. It lead straight to the bathroom and their was Fei on the ground. I stared at him in shock. Note: I have been fixing up my stories this being my first to try and save. I hope you like it more than before, and dont assume its what you think it is because it could change into something completly different^^  
None of the characters in this story or any of my stories belong to me but thi story is copyright to DragonEyedAngel so please don't take my idea or story without permission.   
  
  
  



	2. The Others

At last I realize  
There stood Fei, his eyes tear stained and staring into the toilet which wasn't clean since he'd been emptying his stomach contents in it. When I entered the bathroom he looked up and stared into my eyes with worry in his. He dried his eyes and stood up awkwardly, holding onto the wall. When he gained his balance he started walking towards me. Sorrow filled his eyes once more without the tears as if he were holding them back for my sake. He grabbed my wrist for balance and and started leading me to the front entrance of his house.   
"We have to go to the park. It's thee only place to explain this to you." So we walked slowly on the sidewalk as if the end of the world had come, Fei still gripping my wrist like it was gonna fall off. 'Why did we need to go to the park? And how was it going to help me more than at Fei's house?' I couldn't put it together. Heero sitting on the bench ignoring me, Quatre and Trowa completly devastated and Fei having to lay over the toilet to keep from being sick everywhere. I just don't get it. I didn't have enough time to think about it because we finally stopped walking. We were standing in front of the bench where Heero had sat just 45 minutes ago. Fei motioned to sit down as he did himself.  
When he was sure no one was in listening didtance other than me he took out his cell phone. He rarely used it and mostly only when he had an emergency, but this time must have been important. He was calling Trowa and Quatre and telling them to come meet us at the park. When he hung up he told me he was going to sit on a swing. We waited in silence, except for the few children playing in the sand, waiting for the other two former Gundam pilots for ten minutes. When we saw them, they slowly trekked up the sidewalk Trowa holding Quatre in his arms and Quatre tearful clutching Trowas shirt sleeve. When they halted in front of me Trowa told Quatre to get Wufei over here and sat down. The other two rushed over to the bench and they all managed to sqeeze on it, all looking very worried. It was completly silent until Trowa said,  
"Duo, we have something to tell you," he said slowly. And he hesitated before he could continue, "Duo..."  
  
I know this chapter is short and I did try to fix it up a bit but if I made it any longer then it wouldn't be a cliff hanger. So sorry I'll make it up to you guys I swear!  
  



End file.
